A Picnic
by MsAnn
Summary: The kids of smash bros are having a picnic and stuff goes on what kind of stuff not telling read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The kids of smash bros were setting up a picnic in a park, Mega man and Lucas started passing out the food.

"Pit and Dark Pit here's your food"Mega man said tossing their food to them.

"Really, Rock that hit my face"said Dark Pit.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want my fist instead"

"No thanks I'm good"

"Alex here's your food"Lucas said handing Alex his food.

"Thanks"

"You only have one sandwich?"

"What is there a problem?"

"No...just asking?"

"Yo, Lucas where's our food?"asked Toon link who was speaking for Ness too.

"I'm getting it, I'm getting it just wait"everyone had gotten their food except Mega man and Nana. They reach to grab their food but at the same time, they froze and did nothing until Mega man spoke up.

"Ladies first"

"Thanks"

"Mega man's such a gentleman"said Dark Pit,"Right Nana?"

"Dark stop it was nothing"

"Let me ask you a question Rock"

"What?"

"Are you nice to all girls or just Nana?"

"I'm nice to everyone"

"What about me?"

"I can't say that"

"Why?"

"You know what you did"

"I had to so that I didn't get in trouble"

"I always the one who's the blame for stuff that you do"

"So you are my friend"

"Yeah, but I'll get you one day"

"Jeez mad much?"

"What?!"

"Hey do you mind people are trying to eat"said Pit.

"S -sorry"they said in union. Out of all the teens Pit was the one to make them stop. After they were done eating they went out in the field.

"I'm going to throw the frisbee around anyone want to play?"asked Dark Pit.

"I will"said Pit.

"Me too"said Red.

"Me three"said Young link. Mega man got up but Dark Pit stopped him.

"You stay here"

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"You better be glad I'm your friend"

"Really?!"

"No"Dark Pit stuck out his tough then walked off.

Meanwhile on the play ground…

Lucas was following Alex to the monkeybars."Hey, Alex"

"Huh?"Alex asked while starting to climb.

"How come Andrew isn't here he is a kid right?"Lucas asked also while climbing.

"Don't know he said that he was going to hang out with the adults"he answered while trying to hang upside down. Finally when he was upside down he show Lucas."Ta -da"

"Neat but I can see your stomach"Alex quickly pull his shirt down(Even though he was upside down :l). Just then Annie and Anna came to talk to them.

"Hey, Alex"said Anna.

"Hey guys what's up"

"Let's cut to the chase we saw your stomach showing so that's why we're here"said Annie.

"You guys need to stop"

"Tell your shirt that"Alex flipped off the monkey bars and landed on the ground.

"There better?"

"Yes"said Anna. Just then Lucas let go of the monkey bars and join the conversation.

"Anyway what going on with you guys"

"Nothing much we were just watching you guys"said Annie.

"Stalker"said Alex, they all laughed.

"Look at him laughing up a storm"said Toon link.

"I thought he was our best friend?"said Ness.

"Me too but he hangs out with Alex more than us"

"Remember when he would hang out with us"

"Yeah, which is why we're going to talk to him"Toon link and Ness walked up to Lucas who stop laughing when he saw them.

"Oh hey guys"

"Hey"they said.

"We're just going to step a side and let you guys talk"said Anna who along with Annie and Alex step out of their sight.

"So you seem to be having fun with your new friends huh?"asked Toon link.

"Yeah, look guys -"

"No need to explain Luke"Lucas took a step back at the sudden response.

"Toon link"

"We seen you hanging out with them, thing is why we are still your friends right?"

"Of course"

"Then why don't you hang out with us like you used to?"

"I would but…"

"But what?"

"...I'll prove it to you some time today that you're still my friends"

"Yeah, well if you're gonna do that then let us know"he said walking away with Ness behind.

* * *

Well another short yet new story for ya I'll see u in the next chapter of this and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Toon Link and Ness walked up to Popo and asked,"Popo will you hang out with us?"

"I thought Lucas hung with you"

"He used too"said Toon Link.

"But it's a long story"Ness added.

Popo thought for a few seconds,"...Okay"he got up sparking Nana's attention.

"Can I come?"

"I don't know can she?"Popo asked.

"I whether she not"said Toon Link.

"Sorry sis, but look on the bright side you can hang out with Rock"

"I don't want to"

"Why?"

"I just don't"

"Not my problem"Nana sighed then crossed her arms. After that the boys walked away while Nana was watching Mega man staring at his friends.

"Hey Rock"Mega man turned toward Nana.

"Oh hey"

"You alright?"

"Well kinda"

"I saw you got ditched"

"I blame Dark"

"Same here kinda"

"Well then...what's on your mind anything interesting?"

"Lots of things"they smiled at each other.

With TL, Ness, and Popo…

"So why exactly isn't Lucas hanging out with you?"asked Popo. Toon Link pointed to where Lucas was.

"He has been hanging out with Alex ever since he got here"

"Have you asked why?"

"Yes"said Ness.

"He won't budge"

"Meaning?"

"He won't say exactly the reason why" "Sometimes I think he over us or something"Popo watched as Lucas chased Alex around the playground and wondered why he's so stubborn all of a sudden.

Meanwhile…

Dark pit passed the Frisbee to Pit.

"Pit over here!"yelled Red from afar. Pit throw it to Red who passed it to Young link.

"Hey Dark catch!"Young link yelled while throwing it to Dark pit. He caught it with mere inches of almost missing it. "Nice catch"

"Nice throw"Dark pit throw the Frisbee again then the sight of Mega man talking to Nana caught his eye. The Frisbee was throw to him again but it hit his head."Ow"

"Sorry Dark but you should have been buying attention"said Red walking up to him.

"I was distracted by the little gentleman over there"he said pointing to Mega man.

"Since when has Rock hung out with Nana?"asked Young link.

"Ever since they became friends"explained Dark pit. He rubbed his hands together and ran off in a random direction.

"Where do you think you're going!?"asked Pit.

"To mess with Rock!"he yelled back.

"Here he goes again"Pit mumbled to himself then ran after him."Get back here!"

"Is he always doing this?"Young link asked Red.

"Yeah, you didn't know"

"I never hang out with you guys"

"Oh right"

Dark Pit was standing behind a tree watching the two talk."What are you doing Rock can't you see -"

"See what?"Pit asked while standing behind him.

"Oh hey Pit here to watch the show?"

"More like end it"

"Oh come on he said he wasn't my friend"

"He is your friend it's just that you mess with him too much"

"I know but just one last time I promise I won't do it any more please?"

"*sigh* At least tell me what you're going to do"Dark pit whispers in pit's it's ear then his eyes grow big.

"WHAT!?"he yelled so loud birds who were in the trees flew away.

"Jeez why so loud?"Dark pit said holding his ears.

"You will not do that I don't care what you try to do just don't do that"

"I will do it and can't stop me" "Hey Rock -"he cut off by Pit's hand covering his mouth. Mega man heard his name and turn to see who was calling.

"Dark what do you want?"Pit took his hand off Dark's mouth.

"I was wondering how long have you know Nana?"

"A year or so why?"

"Just checking up..."Nothing happen until Dark pit grabbed Pit's wrist and ran for it. When they were somewhere with less people to hear them Dark Pit started to talk to Pit again."Come on you heard the guy it's been a over a year"

"Just because it's been a year doesn't mean that it's okay for you to just ask him to do that"

"Pit come on bro it's not like it would hurt him"

"He has feelings that could be hurt"

"Really Pit?"

"Fine go ahead but don't say that I didn't warn ya"he turns around and starts to walk away.

"Wait!"Pit stops in his tracks.

"What?"

"I can't do it without help"

"What do you want my to do about it?"

"Will you help me?"

"...If you don't mess up"Dark pit cheered and give him a hug then squeezed him in a tight grip.

"Why are you so upset about Lucas not hanging out with you?"Young link was trying to calm Toon link down because he couldn't stand not being around Lucas anymore.

"Alex stool my best friend"

"Calm down I'm sure there's a reason for it"Lucas and the other three were watching the whole scene.

"Boy, Toon link really unset"said Annie.

"I know"said Anna.

"Lucas if you're gonna fix this you might as well do it now"said Alex. Lucas agreed then he walked up to them.

"Toon link it's Lucas"said Young link.

"Go away"

"Sorry Toon link didn't mean to make you unset"After that he hug him. It took a seconds before Toon link returned the favor.

"I thought you forgot about us"

"No I didn't and I wouldn't ever"

* * *

This was longer then the first one but it was worth it anyway this might have little bit of romance in it I don't know but if it does it will be shown in the next chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Pit was back behind the same tree as before while Pit was behind a different one but was still able to see what was going on.

"Are you sure you don't want to ask him?"asked Dark Pit.

"No you do it I'm just going to listen"Pit said crossing his arms and putting his back to the tree. Dark Pit shrugged and then signaled Mega man to come where he was.

"Sorry Nana I have to take care of something"he said then got up and walked up to Dark Pit. Nana pulled out her phone and started texting Toon link who was the only one that brought their phone to the park(But he always has his phone all the time)."What is it Dark?"

"Okay, I'm going to be straight up here…"

'Here we go' Pit thought.

"Do you like Nana?"

'Wow he was straight up with him' Mega man top part of his face went black then he put a hand behind his head.

"...Yes but…"Dark Pit give a confused look. His face went back to normal but he still had his hand behind him."It's complicated"

"Have you told her?"

"Yes after that well it's not inexactly what you think"

"You mean -?"Mega man nodded.

"Why?"

"Couldn't and I still can't"

"Wow kid"

"I would but you know who can't keep a secret"

"You're talking about me right"he said crossing his arms.

"Yep"

"Should have know"Pit snickered."Now don't you start"Pit come from behind the tree and started to talk.

"I'll talk to you later but Rock"he put a hand on Mega man's shoulder."If you really want Dark to know then might as well just -"

"Don't say it"

"Fine"

"Thanks guys but I'm fine really"he said then went back and sat down but didn't say anything to Nana.

Dark Pit slapped Pit on the arm."You mess me up"

"I didn't do anything"

"Yeah right look at him"Pit look at Mega man who was staring in space.

"Oh"he faced his dark self."I don't know what to do now"

"Jeez"

* * *

Alex was watching Lucas with his old friends when...

"Hey, Alex"Anna said waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?"

"Why are you spaced out?"

He put his hand behind his head."Sorry"

"Lucas is with his other friends and now he misses him"said Annie.

"I do not"he said crossing his arms.

"Yeah right"Alex ignored her and tried to find Lucas who was behind him along with Ness and Toon link.

"Hey!"they said in union and at the same time scared them. Alex and Anna jumped but Annie just turned around.

"Your never scared are you Annie?"asked Toon link.

"No never"

"She has a brave hart so it's not surprising"said Anna.

"Don't do that Lucas!"said Alex with his face partly red.

"Sorry"

* * *

Popo walked up to Young Link and Red...

"Hey, Popo what's you up to"asked Young Link.

"Nothing much I'm really bored"

"I hope everyone is about ready to go at they should be"Red said looking at the two groups that are still in the field."Guess not"they all sighed in a tired tone.

* * *

Well this was really serious I tried but...

Anyway please review.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you really not afraid of anything?"Toon Link asked Annie.

"Yep, there's really isn't anything to be scared of expect-"

"Don't say it Annie or I'll have you banned from super smash brothers"demanded Anna.

"Fine"The six walked up to the two teens and the preteen who was bored.

"Hey, are you guys ready to go home?"asked Popo with his eyes as straight lines.

"Yeah"they said in union.

"But can we promise not to scare anyone again"said Alex, referring to Lucas.

"I said I was sorry"said Lucas. Just then Dark Pit ran screaming,

"AHHHH!"He hid behind Red for safety.

"What in the world"said Red.

"See what I mean"said Alex.

"Rock's after me"explained Dark Pit. Mega man came running and Dark Pit ran off.

"Get back here Dark!"

"What happen?"asked Toon Link.

"Dark tried to pull a fast one"

"What?"Mega man ran off before he could answer.

"It's nothing Toon Link"said Young Link. Pit and Nana walked up to them.

"Hey Pit, why is Rock after Dark?"asked Red.

"His lost it"

"What?"

"He didn't, he's just upset"explain Nana.

"He looks mad to me"

"If you look closely at his eyes then you can tell"Pit and the others took another look.

"They're not glowing"said Ness.

"If they were then he'd be mad"explained Nana again.

"How do you know this Nana?"asked Pit.

"He told me"Dark Pit hid behind Pit and Mega Man was coming after him but Nana graved his wrist before he got to him. Mega Man froze in place.

"What is wrong with you man?"Pit asked Dark Pit whose sweat dropped.

"Nana let go please"

"Why should I?"

"Just let go"

"Is it because-"

"No"

"...Then why?"

"I can't…"

"Answer me Rock"Mega Man snitched his hand away.

"I'll tell you when we get home alright?"

"Fine"everyone stood still with wide eyes except Dark Pit.

"Thanks for saving me Nana"said Dark Pit. Everyone glared at him.

"Really?"responded Pit.

"Let's just go home"said Popo who started walking off. Everyone followed him soon after.

On the way home…

"Well looks like everything is okay"said Dark Pit.

"Keep telling yourself that"said Pit.

"Hey!"

"So what was that back there Nana?"Popo asked Nana.

"Oh it was nothing"she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"You know I have always wanted a piggy back ride"said Alex.

"Don't ask me"said Lucas.

"I'll do it Alex"said Mega Man. Alex responded by hopping on his back.

"Now I want one"said Lucas.

"I got you Lucas"said Red putting him his back.

"Thanks"

"Do want one Toon Link?"Young Link asked.

"Yes"

"Aww, no fair"said Ness crossing his arms.

"Here Ness I'll help"said Pit.

"Now I have a chance to beat you home"said Dark Pit running ahead of everyone.

"What are you waiting for catch up"said Ness. Pit did the same as Dark Pit and raced him.

"These guys are a lot don't you think?"Anna asked Annie.

"In your eyes, mine not really"

"Whatever"


End file.
